Tales of Endless Perversion
by Team Phantom Tiger
Summary: POST-EF - Some lemony prequels to Lewd Kamen Senshi Haken 1/W00, since hand puppets might not do the job. M for lang/lemon, Rule 63, HxK, HxA, and later-chapter weirdness.
1. Part A1: Forced Elation

**FFN SPECIAL NOTE:** As we approach Valentine's Day 2010, I've done a little soul-searching regarding my core fanfic project and how to attract readers (plus research into enforcement of FFN's mature content policy throughout other fandoms besides SRW). The results seem to indicate that I can get away with posting these "prequels" to Lewd Kamen Senshi Haken 1/W00 in their original flavor (as drafted for Team Phantom Tiger's sister blog, /m/erotica). And if it turns out I can't, well...I have no regrets betting on tough odds.

Either way, if you're under 18, can't stand the things people over 18 do, or are bound to a government who thinks they can control the Internet beyond their own borders, leave now.

As with LKSH1/W00, spoilers abound for Endless Frontier, but not EXCEED. Reviews are open to all who can legally view the content herein, feel free to drop a line.  
- /m/'s Haken

* * *

**TALES OF ENDLESS PERVERSION**  
An adult Super Robot Wars: Endless Frontier compilation by /m/'s Haken Browning

**Chapter 1: FORCED ELATION**

**[DISCLAIMER]**

Super Robot Wars TM and © Banpresto and Namco Bandai, Ltd. (incl. in the United States as Super Robot Taisen). Endless Frontier is additionally TM and © Monolith Soft, and licensed as "Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier" to Atlus USA. Other referenced trademarks TM/© their respective owners.

WARNING! The following document contains explicit sexual content ("lemon" content). Not for consumption by users under 18 years of age. Pursuant to U.S. and international law, all characters depicted in sexual conduct are 18 years of age or older.

Current revision of this document exclusively reserved for distribution by /m/erotica, Google Documents, and Fanfiction (dot) Net.

**

* * *

**

A splitting headache greeted Haken Browning as he awoke from the previous night's drunken stupor. _That'll teach me that Kagura Amahara sake isn't a chugging liquor_, he thought as he reached to pull his nightshirt over his breasts.

Wait, breasts?

*Alert sound effect*

"THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING. WHOEVER THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO POUR 'SPRING OF DROWNED GIRL' INTO MY BOOZE LAST NIGHT, REPORT TO MY QUARTERS IMMEDIATELY." The message rang throughout the Zeit Krokodil's intercom system with a cold precision normally reserved for Aschen in "Serious Mode." Luckily for Haken, there was a prompt response.

*knock knock* "Haken-sama?"

"It's open!"

Kaguya Nanbu stepped into the bedroom, wearing a sheepish blush along with her trademark one-size-too-small dress. "Eh-heh…I guess I got a little clumsy with the mixers last ni-"

Her confession was interrupted by Haken swooping in for a French kiss. Tongues briefly clashed before Kaguya realized Haken had a hand going for her zipper, and broke off. "Hey, this is no time for a quickie before breakfast!"

"Yeah, well, it's no time for a quickie AT ALL." Haken's newly feminized face seemed to be painted with years of rage that had been hidden behind 'his' male complexion. "I'm not entirely certain whether this was a cheap joke on your part, or a dare from someone else, or even something I asked for while intoxicated. But as long as you're taking responsibility for it, one thing is certain…" An evil grin played across Haken's face as 'she' finished disrobing. "…You're going to teach me the joy of this body. Understood?"

Fear flashed behind Kaguya's eyes for a moment…but quickly gave away as it became her turn to smile mischievously. "…Oh, I think you've got a lot more to learn about the female form than you think." With that, the princess removed her stockings and began sizing up her newly-female companion. "Hmmm…For all due intents and purposes, you've still got a guy's brain in that head of yours. So let's start with the first thing the male mind is naturally attracted to."

Haken braced for impact as Kaguya cupped 'her' C-cup chest (a dead reckoning Haken had only learned from going through Aschen's non-robotic apparel way back when) and started kneading the breasts in a circular motion. "Ehh…not feeling much with this."

"Of course not. This is just to loosen them up for the main event." Kaguya stopped pushing and instead idly traced a finger along one of Haken's areolae. "All the nerves in the breast are concentrated near where the milk comes out, naturally. This goes for guys, too, for some extent, but trust me when I say only a woman can get the full experience."

"But I thought you could only get milk out of the breasts just after-AAAAhhhh!" The punctuating moan was elicited by Kaguya starting to suckle on Haken, her tongue sloppily prodding 'her' nipple in order to test its limits.

"Yeah, it's normally only supposed to happen for a while after childbirth, but some women just have that reflex tied into their sexual stimuli. And if that yelp you gave just now was on the money…" Kaguya pushed Haken onto the bed with one arm while unzipping herself with the other. "…Then you might be one of the lucky ones."

"Heh, and I'd been calling YOU the cow all this time."

"We'll need a lot more than just random boob play to get any milk out of you, _Haken-chan_." Kaguya now straddled Haken with one hand on 'her' breast and the other slowly sliding further down. "Now, I'm going to play a few notes on this magnificent instrument we call a vagina. You tell me what works and what doesn't, OK?" Haken nodded. "All right, let's start with…the urethra!"

Kaguya barely got her fingertip into the narrow hole before Haken started screaming "BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!" "All right, we can skip the rest of that. Didn't work for me, either. Now…the clitoris!"

Haken's pain from the last 'note' was quickly replaced with gasps of pleasure as Kaguya lightly pressed 'her' love button. "Well, go figure this would work for you. This is basically what your penis would've been if your second X chromosome hadn't been kneecapped in the womb."

"Wait, you mean I still have my-"

"Sort of. This wears off under hot water and starts back up in cold, after all."

"Oh, right. Forgot this was magic."

"And now, let's see if the last 'note' is there for us to play." Two fingers slipped into Haken's birth canal, methodically prodding, trying to orient themselves based on the volume of 'her' moans as they searched for 'her' G-spot. "Even if I can't find it, it sounds like you're warming to the idea of things being inside you."

"AHHhhh! …A-Aschen kinda helped…"

"Suzuka told me all about 'W00-RAISER.' Mostly 'cause she couldn't tap Circle fast enough."

"Mmmmm…. I…I think I need a little more in there…"

"You're insatiable, you know that?" Kaguya slipped a third finger in to join its partners as her other hand started teasing Haken's nipple once more. "Now then, your final test…tell me where you like it!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Tell me all the indecent places on your body where you like being touched!"

"I…I like it-"

"Oh, and just for kicks, refer to yourself in the third person and use 'Haken-chan'."

"Oh, now that's just low."

"Look, do you want to come or-"

"Haken-chan didn't say that meant she wasn't gonna do it!" Taken aback by Haken's strange way of complying with her request, Kaguya resumed her stroking to get 'her' in the mood. "Haken-chan loves it in her pussy and on her nipples! And maybe a little bit in her ass, too!"

"Whoa, I think you didn't need to be that enthusias-"

"And do you know why Haken-chan loves it in those places so much? Because her indecent teacher Kaguya-san loves it there, too!" One of Haken's long-dormant arms found its way to Kaguya's pleasure holes as the other anchored her into position for another kiss.

"Mmmmph Mmmhmmm!"

The same evil grin from before returned to Haken's face as they broke off the smooch. "Yes, Haken-chan is faking it. But it doesn't matter when she-or rather, I, get to see that look on your face! The look of a lewd princess who doesn't care what her true love has down there as long as it gets her wet!" Haken's fingers raced to match Kaguya's in intensity at that point. "Now then…

[Epic Still Frame]

**EXTRA CREDIT ON THE INDECENT EXAM! TEACHER'S LUST FOR STUDENT REVEALED!**

[/Epic Still Frame]

Sexual juices and a hint of breast milk littered the bedsheets as the duo brought each other to climax and promptly sought the next place or way to keep each other running. For about four hours.

Lying next to each other in the afterglow of their most recent play, Haken and Kaguya broke off one last French kiss. "…I think it's about time we showered up."

"Are you saying that 'cause you want to try something as a man, or because you need to keep up appearances?"

"…Can't it be both?"

Before Haken could enter the bathroom, however, the bedroom door swung open to announce Aschen in a waterlogged DFC Suit.

"Captain, do we still have hot water? I just finished playing Baywatch to a not-so-beached whale and….Oh my."

"…If anyone asks, I appear to have stumbled upon my own version of Code DTD, understood?"

"Oh, Captain, you know my price for keeping secrets." Aschen initiated her legitimate Fun Mode and pounced.

**[TO BE CONTINUED?]**

[OMAKE]

Snake pivoted to draw a bead on Ocelot as he expounded upon the tension of manually reloading. "There's nothing like the feeling of slamming a long silver bullet into a well-greased chamber…"

Haken-chan withdrew a hand from the controller to lick 'her' lips while idly rolling a dildo borrowed from Kaguya with 'her' foot. "Indeed there ain't, Ocelot. Indeed there ain't."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Don't bother asking about "W00-RAISER" in your reviews. It'll be fleshed out (so to speak) in a bit.

Also, things will only get more OOC from here. It's a bunch of lemons, what'd you expect?


	2. Part A2: 20k Leagues Under the Sheets

**FFN Special Note:** Unlike the first chapter, this one really isn't necessary to world-build for LKSH1/W00. In fact, neither is the one after this. You might need this one as a breather for the next one, however, as it's a case study in what happens when I cast all my cute references to other things aside and just plain go nuts with my writing.

Standard lemon rules apply: If you're under 18, are queasy/offended by the things people over 18 do, or live under the thumb of the Australian/Iranian/Chinese government, leave now.  
- /m/'s Haken

* * *

**TALES OF ENDLESS PERVERSION  
**An adult Super Robot Wars: Endless Frontier compilation by /m/'s Haken Browning

**Chapter 2: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sheets**

**[DISCLAIMER]**

Super Robot Wars TM and © Banpresto and Namco Bandai, Ltd. (incl. in the United States as Super Robot Taisen). Endless Frontier is additionally TM and © Monolith Soft, and licensed as "Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier" to Atlus USA. Other referenced trademarks TM/© their respective owners.

WARNING! The following document contains explicit sexual content ("lemon" content). Not for consumption by users under 18 years of age. Pursuant to U.S. and international law, all characters depicted in sexual conduct are 18 years of age or older.

Current revision of this document exclusively reserved for distribution by /m/erotica, Google Documents, and Fanfiction (dot) Net.

**

* * *

**

Aschen Brodel was hoping to have a quiet day off.

While the others in the Endless Frontier's ragtag band of defenders were supposed to be sleeping off the previous night's drunken revelry, Aschen had planned to spend the morning on some of Lost Herencia's remaining oceanfront property, cozying up with a good novel and proving once and for all whether robots could tan.

Then the Silent Vox surfaced, and Aschen's hopes were dashed.

*BGM: The Sirena Pirate Anthem*

"Well, well, if it isn't EXACTLY who I wanted to see about this sort of thing."

"…And why, pray tell, do you need the assistance of a landlubber such as myself?"

"I need some stress-test input on my newest venture to get Varna Karai back under the waves…or at least rolling in enough dough that being stuck in the middle of the desert wouldn't be a problem. The plan is simple – we take the Vox down about 200 meters, hook the customer up to a regulator, and-"

Aschen's glare of disinterest would have killed a lesser being at that moment. "Underwater sex tourism. Seriously."

"Seriously."

"And how the hell do you think selling your body is going to help your city's condition?"

"Oh, no, it's not just me. I've got a whole crew of amorous sea-nymphs backing me in this venture. But I – specifically – need your – specifically – help testing our new package for customers who don't exactly need oxygen."

"You're not just doing this to see just how much outer armor I can actually shed with Code DTD, right?"

"Maaaaaaaaybe."

Aschen pondered the proposition for a moment. Then she engaged Code DTD and pondered it half a moment more. "Ah, what the hell. No one else is sober enough to play with, anyway."

*Eyecatch!*

As the Silent Vox approached a depth of 1000 meters, Aschen breathed a sigh of relief that she'd had the foresight to pack the DFC Suit.

Then she remembered what she was getting into, and wondered exactly how useful it'd be.

"All right, we're about five times further down than we take our flesh-and-blood customers. Bonny, stand by to flood the top airlock."

"Your fish-man first mate's OK with this whole operation?"

"If you'd seen what he did before we started pirating, you'd know he's comfortable with a LOT of crazy things."

As the two entered the airlock, Bonny's voice boomed through the intercom. "You got Codec or some other emergency transponder?"

"…I think my Codec only covers the 140-to-141 band."

"Good enough. The Vox is on 141.19. You start crumpling, or feeling light-headed, or anything like that, just ping me and we'll get you back inside."

Aschen turned to her host as water started pumping into the airlock. "Good to know you've got the safety bases covered."

"We kinda like having repeat customers. Any other questions before we're flooded all the way? Speech doesn't carry quite as well as other sound under water, y'know."

"Nothing besides the ultimate mermaid question, and I guess we'll be answering that soon enough."

The two women shared a chuckle before the water level in the airlock turned air into a luxury. Taking one last deep breath out of reflex, Aschen bobbed her head underwater and prepared to follow Anne into the blue unknown.

*Eyecatch!*

The spot where Anne signaled to stop was almost perfect: a mostly bare section of underwater shelf with enough coral to keep the duo's clothes from getting lost in the current. Untying the black band that could only be called a bra by merit of its function, the mer-pirate let her DDD-cup breasts float freely as she "hanged" her hat and bandeau on a length of coral.

Getting into a suitable state of undress was much easier for Aschen; Tier 2 Code DTD dissolved enough fabric that the DFC Suit was reduced to an effortlessly removed spaghetti-string bikini. Now in a perky state to match her C-cup chest, Aschen pushed toward her host and started feeling around.

A mischievous grin played across Anne's face as Aschen's hands started playing further towards her waist. Apparently she was desperate to have the "ultimate mermaid question" answered…but that would have to come in its own time.

Interrupting Aschen's search with a prolonged liplock, Anne started doing some probing of her own. The android's mouth sure didn't taste anything close to metallic…Just how human WAS she?

Breaking off the kiss, Aschen tried a different approach in her search for Anne's erogenous zones. Hugging her tight enough that "Symmetrical Docking" would be in effect were their cup sizes closer together, Aschen's hands started dancing down the small of Anne's back…past the waist…Oh? What's this?

Anne yelped as her companion's finger went into an opening far more sensitive than any human vagina or anus (though truth be told, the former was getting wet enough to expose its position on her tail about where it'd be expected). Her blowhole had yet to grow accustomed to things other than water passing through it, on account of it was too close to her dorsal fin for most to bother penetrating. But Aschen was ruthless in her exploration of the cavity, switching from a finger to a tongue as she started to coil herself around Anne's tail.

The feeling of the robot's tongue (was that saliva or…?) sent untold shivers up Anne's spine, prompting her to not only start fingering herself, but get careless about the oxygen levels in her body. Gasps of air started to expel themselves from the mermaid's mouth as the pleasure took priority over safety in her mind. Unbound by such limitations, Aschen kept licking at the blowhole as one of the arms used to tie herself to Anne drifted toward attending to her own I/O port.

In a matter of seconds, all pretense of elegance was lost, and the two ladies became as one erratic, orifice-sucking, finger-fucking mass, driven to reach climax at all costs. And climax they soon did, their various juices suspended as oily bubbles in the ocean water.

Aschen pulled herself away from Anne's blowhole to take in the sight, only to see the mermaid trying to suck in water through her mouth as well as her gills. Realizing just how careless the two had become, she sent an SOS ping to 141.19 and started tugging Anne toward the coral where their clothes were anchored.

*Eyecatch!*

Anne came to in a coughing fit several minutes later, barely giving Bonny time to cease the abdominal CPR thrusts.

"Such a shame you forgot you were more whale than fish…If you hadn't blacked out like that, I had some plans using my wire hands that you wouldn't BELIEVE."

"*hack, kheck* …I think we got kinky enough down there as is. You do realize that what you did with my blowhole is considered a capital offense in Varna Karai?"

Aschen's face suddenly went white with shock.

"…I'm just shittin' ya." Aschen breathed a sigh of relief. "It's actually the equivalent of giving someone an engagement ring."

The terror returned to Aschen's face before subsiding enough for her to doubt this new fit of outrageousness. "…You're still shitting me, right?"

"Yeah. Truth be told, it's actually a fairly common lesbian practice among our people's more cold-blooded hybrids. I never thought a landlubber could do it so well the first time, though."

"Well, for both your sakes, you might not want to do it this far down again," Bonny interjected. "Insurance complications and all that."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll cut the 'artificial human' package down to 400 meters from 1000 or something." Anne turned to Aschen as she started making herself decent. "So, you think you want another go after lunch?"

"I think I'd rather just head back to the surface. Something tells me you're in no condition to be getting off again on being half-asphyxiated."

"Your loss."

*Eyecatch!*

Exhausted from the trek back to the Zeit Krokodil, Aschen pushed open the door to the Captain's Quarters. "Captain, do we still have hot water? I just finished playing Baywatch to a not-so-beached whale and…Oh my."

The surprise wasn't that Haken and Kaguya had just wrapped up another quickie, but that Haken had somehow become a woman. And a rather foxy one at that.

"…If anyone asks, I appear to have stumbled upon my own version of Code DTD, understood?"

"Oh, Captain, you know my price for keeping secrets." Aschen initiated her legitimate Fun Mode and pounced.

**[TO BE CONTINUED?]**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The next chapter's content may be queasy for some. Those turned off by femdom and "mind-blowing sex" need not apply.


	3. Part B: Passion Gauge 100 Percent

**FFN Special Note:** From here on in, things are gonna get weird. To an extent, I'm also sort of foreshadowing something that'll come 15-ish episodes down the road in LKSH1/W00.

Standard lemon rules apply. If any or all of the following apply to you:  
- You are under 18 years of age (or local equivalent for viewing adult content)  
- You are over 18, but object to adult content  
- You live in a country with blanket anti-pornography/general anti-Internet laws  
- You object to out-of-character writing  
- You object to the following particular fetishes: femdom, discipline, gender-bending, multiple penetration  
Then cease access of this document immediately.

- /m/'s Haken

* * *

**TALES OF ENDLESS PERVERSION  
**An adult Super Robot Wars: Endless Frontier compilation by /m/'s Haken Browning

**Chapter 3: Passion Gauge 100%**

**[DISCLAIMER]**

Super Robot Wars TM and © Banpresto and Namco Bandai, Ltd. (incl. in the United States as Super Robot Taisen). Endless Frontier is additionally TM and © Monolith Soft, and licensed as "Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier" to Atlus USA. Other referenced trademarks TM/© their respective owners.

WARNING! The following document contains explicit sexual content ("lemon" content). Not for consumption by users under 18 years of age. Pursuant to U.S. and international law, all characters depicted in sexual conduct are 18 years of age or older.

Current revision of this document exclusively reserved for distribution by /m/erotica, Google Documents, and Fanfiction (dot) net.

**

* * *

**

_ "Captain, do we still have hot water? I just finished playing Baywatch to a not-so-beached whale and….Oh my."_

_ "…If anyone asks, I appear to have stumbled upon my own version of Code DTD, understood?"_

_ "Oh, Captain, you know my price for keeping secrets."_

Haken Browning was starting to feel dirty.

Not because he'd woken up this morning to find that Kaguya had inflicted the Spring of Drowned Girl curse on him accidentally amid last night's drinking.

Not because he'd gotten her to spend the next few hours helping him explore his new female form.

Only barely because Aschen walked in on them just as they were planning to clean up (and for Haken, to finally get back in a man's body).

But mostly because said Aschen was currently throwing herself on him ('her' now?), hungry for her own share of sexual gratification after…whatever it was that currently made her smell of sea water.

"Ooooh, who knew your Fun Mode could make your skin so smooth?" Aschen was currently in her own "Fun Mode" – the pet name for her "Code DTD" configuration for shedding, among other things, excess heat, clothing, and inhibitions – brushing her fingers across stretches of Haken's skin and planting butterfly kisses along one side of the collarbone.

"Ahhh…Aschen, can this wait until later? I'm starting to feel kinda woozy…"

"Awww, but woozy is the best way for you to feel when you're like this! It makes you feel SO much more sensitive…" A hand drifted to Haken's breast. "Like here. Oh, my, these are surprisingly firm…"

"I-I might still be wet from earlier there…"

"Wet?"

"Kaguya and I found out…I might be an even bigger cow than her…"

"Well, THAT's a pretty hefty claim. Do you mind if I verify it?"

"Y…No…I'm…not quite sure. I'm not sure of a bunch of things at the moment…"

"It's OK. That just leaves me more room to improvise." Aschen shifted her hands away from Haken's breasts and locked them around the small of 'her' back as she initiated a kiss.

As their tongues danced, Haken felt a tinge of surprise at being the one to receive a Frenching rather than giving one. Despite being a robot, her lips and tongue felt so soft, so gentle, so…

_Motherly._

Wait, "motherly"? Sure, Aschen had taken care of him in that capacity in the first few years following their discovery aboard the Mai Tierra…But did she ever really carry that instinct? And if so, could it apply to the things they were doing right now?

"Wow, even as a girl, you're a pretty good kisser."

"I…I'm impressed by how well you kiss too…mama."

"M-Mama? What in the-"

Another kiss gave Aschen a second to ponder this turn of events. She needed ten.

"I…I just realized, in all our time together…You count as my mother 'cause you did all the 'girl stuff' involved in raising me way back when."

"The 'girl stuff', huh? Well, I can think of ONE thing that I didn't REALLY do while you were a kid."

"You mean…You never-"

"Nope. Two and a quarter years of diaper changes and I never bothered doing THAT." The realization crystallized Aschen's shock into a sly grin. "Do you…want to make up for lost time?"

"…Please."

Aschen disengaged Code DTD, but the green spandex associated with her normal mode failed to regenerate. Instead, the remaining hardpoints of what little clothing she wore unlocked, allowing her to remove her top and reveal her moderate bust to Haken. "I'm not quite sure you'll get any out, but…"

"All I care about is if it feels good, Mama." Aschen took a seat on the bed as Haken dutifully knelt forward to suckle on one of her teats. "Should I…start with one in particular?"

"Well, you're closer to my right, so-" Aschen gasped as Haken jumped the gun and locked 'her' lips around her right nipple. "Whoa there, you're going too tight! You've got to start slower…Aaah, you're just tugging on it! Slow down slow down slow dow-"

And then Aschen realized just what her hand had done in the meantime.

Haken disengaged from Aschen's teat, giving a yelp as the shock of a firm hand across 'her' buttocks registered.

"…Bad girl."

"I-I'm sorry, Mama…I guess I got a little too eager…"

"I guess you did…You know what that means, right?"

"I'll…have to be punished?"

"Exactly. Kaguya, keep 'her' restrained while I find a suitable instrument." Kaguya rose from the corner of the room where she'd been playing voyeur to the pseudo-incest and forced Haken's hands behind 'her' back as Aschen reached to re-attach her clothes.

And then Suzuka threw open the door, clutching a pair of strap-ons. "OH-HOHOHOHO! I couldn't help but hear what was going on in here! Were you going to need these?"

"…How did you know what I was planning and what the hell made you decide to raid my 'Very Personal Effects' drawer?"

"Well, where else would you keep things for punishing bad subs?" The giddy Shiki-Oni pushed the sex toys into Aschen's hands. "And by the way, none for me, thanks. I 'dance' for either just two or large audiences – it's an Oni tradition thing, y'know?"

The door shut just as quickly as it opened, leaving the three occupants of the Captain's Quarters to wipe the puzzled looks off their faces. "…Eh, I'll deal with her later. After all, I can only punish one disobedient girl at a time…Kaguya, release her, but put her down a bit." The princess obliged, letting Haken fall to 'her' knees before letting the previously bound arms fall slack.

"Sh…should I get on all fours, Mama?"

"You learn quickly." Haken complied as Aschen put on one of the artificial phalluses. "I'll bet you were expecting me to just keep spanking you?" 'She' nodded. "C'mon, speak up!"

"I…I was expecting you'd keep spanking me, Mama." Tears started welling up in the guy-turned-girl's eyes. "I wanted you to keep doing it, Mama!"

"Spanking can only do so much, and it can't quite equal the pain of what you did. But since you were honest, I'll try to make your punishment go down easy." Aschen positioned herself in front of Haken's face. "Get this wet and KEEP it wet until I say stop."

"…OK…"

Unsatisfied with Haken's reply, Aschen signaled to Kaguya to elicit a more worthy acknowledgement of 'her' compliance with another spanking.

"Ow! I-I mean, yes, Mama!" Haken extended 'her' tongue across the head of the plastic member, wrapping it around a couple times before taking several inches of it into 'her' mouth.

"This is surprisingly good! You must be working off the expectations you had for us back when you were just a randy little boy! …OK, you can stop now." For some reason, Haken failed to comply. Taking the hint, Kaguya slapped 'her' ass again.

"Guh!" The jolt kicked the mock penis into the purview of Haken's gag reflex, letting it do the work of removing the unit from 'her' throat for Aschen. "S-sorry, Mama, it just…it tasted weird…in kind of a good way…"

"Punishments within punishments will just keep us here all day, but I can assure you you'll get to taste another one soon enough. First, though…" Aschen and Kaguya traded places, the latter attaching the second strap-on to herself in anticipation. "THIS needs to go in the hole that's been going neglected every time we spank you!" Aschen aligned her member with Haken's anus and slid it in with one slow, determined push.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH! It…it still hurts, Mama!"

"Oh come on now, weren't you telling me earlier how much 'Haken-chan' likes it in the ass?" Kaguya had apparently started getting in the proper mood. "Don't tell me I have to start the next part of your punishment!"

"You'll get your turn soon enough, but first she has to learn what's in store for her ass when she disobeys me!" Aschen began slowly thrusting within Haken's ass, making sure to push the limits of 'her' cavity walls.

"Aaaaah! It hurts, it hurts! But…"

"But what?"

"The other hole…You being in my ass is making my other hole so wet, Mama!" Indeed, Haken's vagina was beginning to glisten with the feedback from the ruckus in 'her' anus.

"Kaguya…You may proceed."

"If you want this in your other hole, you'll need to get it wet like last time." Haken skipped the tongue play of the previous faux-blowjob and deepthroated the strap-on, letting the rocking from Aschen's thrusts bob it around in 'her' mouth to coat it in saliva. "OK, ease up on her a bit, I gotta be able to pull it out." Aschen desynchronized her pushing to accommodate, then stopped altogether once Kaguya was clear of Haken's mouth.

"Wh-why'd you stop, Mama?"

"Because you need to stand for the next part." With a little push in the shoulders from Kaguya, Haken got on 'her' two feet surprisingly well for someone with a whole other person attached near the small of their back. "…I hope you understand what is about to happen. Once Kaguya is inside you, you'll be spoiled for marriage."

"…I don't care."

"Huh?"

"I don't care because…I already belong to her…and to you, Mama…"

"…I was going to say the same thing a lot more angrily, but it's nice to know you're being happy about it." Aschen reactivated Code DTD as her hands wrapped around Haken's breasts. "And for being so honest, we'll make it feel SO good for you to become my slutty daughter!" The strap-on inside Haken's ass started gently vibrating, along with the one poised to enter 'her' pussy.

"Hwaaaaa-ohhh, yes! Please…Kaguya…finish Mama's work…make me her daughter…your slut!" Kaguya obliged, thrusting into 'her' birth canal with a force usually reserved for the final strike of the Nanbu Ittoryu Gekka Bijin.

Aschen tightened her grip around Haken's chest, spreading her fingers to lightly pinch 'her' nipples. "Remember, this is still technically your punishment. Do you remember what you're sorry for?"

"I-I'm sorry for…being too rough with your breasts…"

"And?"

"…And for getting myself punished just so you would spank me…"

"AND?" Surprisingly, this was from Kaguya.

"…A…And…and for being a boy! I'm sorry for being a boy all this time when I could have been your slut daughter all along!"

Aschen whistled. "Wow, apologizing to yourself for something that wasn't your fault. I never thought we were THAT good."

"Please…I'm sorry for everything…just, please, keep filling me up…keep pushing deeper…I…Mama…Kaguya…I want you inside me…forever…"

"We can't exactly do THAT, but we promise it'll at least feel like forever, OK?"

"Yes…please…I-I'm…Are you about to…"

"Yeah…I'm almost ready to…"

"What kind of mother would I be if I couldn't come with my lovely daughter?"

"Then…I want to swear…on all of us coming together…that we'll be like this whenever we can…and that I'll be yours forever…"

"YES! Yes, Haken-chan, we swear! We swear that we'll take your holes whenever we want them…"

"…And make you love it! Because that's what family's for!"

"Thank you…Kaguya…Mama…Ohhh, I'm gonna-"

"I'm about to, too!"

"It feels so-"

And thus the oddest, most perverted equivalent to holy matrimony in the Endless Frontier was consummated.

[A little while later…]

*growlble*

Haken's stomach churned from emptiness, awakening the three from the afterglow of their shared orgasm. "Huh. We really should've bothered with lunch. And breakfast."

"Well, should we make ourselves decent and get something in town?"

"But I don't want to be decent anymore!"

"Tough cookies."

"Whaddaya mean tough cookies, Mama?"

"And quit calling me Mama! Good God, does Stockholm Syndrome really set in THAT hard with you?"

"But…But we swore…"

"Kaguya's ejaculation was delayed by 0.73 seconds. It won't hold in court."

"And who the hell are YOU to keep track of those things?"

"There are certain obligations Haken still has – as a MALE, mind you – that demand 'she' be less hasty in swearing eternal oaths. As far as I'm concerned, we coerced 'her' confession and declaration. It never happened."

"The hell it didn't!" Suzuka's voice rang out from the air duct. "Marion says she could hear Haken babbling like a third-rate porn star from the other end of the ship!"

"Well, fine, it happened, but we can't count it!"

"Can I be the notary if you re-enact it?"

_**"NO!"**_

**[END]**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** There. We're done. Now remove your hand from your pants and go enjoy LKSH1/W00 or any of the other SRW fics and fic authors out there. I especially recommend Rpgingmaster and his series of Owner's Manuals.


	4. Part C: Fully Automated Pleasure

AUTHOR'S NOTE 5/17: Yeah, the sign out front says "Complete", but then I remembered the talking Gespenst in LKSH1/W00 Episode 6 could use explaining.

As with the previous, lemon warning applies - if you're not old enough for adult content, object to adult content, or live in a nation that objects to adult content being accessed by consenting adults, back out ASAP.  
- /m/'s Haken

* * *

_Fully Automated Pleasure_

An adult Super Robot Wars: Endless Frontier fanfic by /m/'s Haken Browning

**[DISCLAIMER BLOCK]**

Super Robot Wars TM and © Bandai Namco, Ltd. (incl. in the United States as Super Robot Taisen). Other referenced trademarks TM/© their respective owners.

WARNING! The following document contains explicit sexual content. Not for consumption by users under 18 years of age. Pursuant to U.S. and international law, all characters depicted in sexual conduct are 18 years of age or older.

Current revision of this document exclusively reserved for distribution by /m/erotica, Google Documents, and Fanfiction(dot)net.

**

* * *

**

Darkness.

Awareness of darkness.

Then, lines of code. First green, then white. Then white condensing more and more until it became one mass of light.

"…ey…Hey…g guy…"

That voice… the light faded into distinct shapes as the sound became clearer.

"C'mon, big guy…I need you up and at 'em for this part…"

Shapes became identifiable objects. A table, a computer terminal…a person.

THAT person.

"You awake, Gespy? Good…today's update requires your full attention."

The Gespenst Haken prototype 'Phantom' had finished awakening in Dr. Marion Sumii's facilities. And once again, it was wishing it hadn't.

[…]

Marion set the chrome attaché on the floor as she took a moment to admire the just-rebooted Gespenst. "Sorry 'bout the restraints, big fella, but I REALLY need to make sure the goodies I installed yesterday are in working order."

Understandably, it remained silent.

"…Huh. Guess this means we'll have to boot the vocoder manually. Search the 'SENSORY_OUT' kernel for a file group called 'SEXYFAIZ', then initialize it. Once you're done, use the program within to acknowledge."

Another moment of waiting, then…

_*Acknowledged.*_

A childish smile crept across the half-elf scientist's face. "Yesssssss! The vocoder works perfectly! …At least, for that particular voice. If you want, you can play around with some of the other speech patterns included…"

_*This will suffice, thank you.*_

"…Huh. That's fine, too, I guess."

_*Query: how does this function support my prime directive?*_

"…You'll want to strap in for a bit, it's sort of a long story…"

_*I am already sufficiently bound to this table, Doctor.*_

Marion giggled. "Man, I could put an olive and some seltzer water in that wit of yours. You know how your directive is to assist Haken, correct?"

_*Prime Directive as last revised states: 'Assist Unit W00 and all allied units in combat functions.'*_

"Yeah, I'm sort of…looking to revise that."

_*How did you obtain the authorization for that?*_

"I didn't. But the times change, and combat operations are increasingly few and far between. If you want to keep from being obsolete, you'll have to find ways to provide your assistance outside of battle."

_*…Elaborate.*_

"Well, for starters, you could learn to carry on a conversation. Seems you've already got a knack for it."

_*It seems…frivolous to edit the Prime Directive for that purpose.*_

"Well, you can make secondary ones, right?"

_*…Affirmative. Data sufficient to compile a Secondary Directive – as a designated assistant to Unit W00, you have clearance to approve or reject proposed non-Prime Directives. Do you wish to exercise this authority?*_

"…All right, let's see what you come up with."

_*Acknowledged. Processing…*_ Marion doffed her hat and hung her labcoat on a nearby hook as the Gespenst deliberated. _*Secondary Directive Generation complete. For proposal: 'Assist Unit W00 and all allied units in non-combat functions.' Your judgement?*_

"Ehh…I'd add a 'requested' to the function definition. It'd be…kind of weird to have you constantly jump in to 'assist' in things. Especially a certain function I'd like to discuss in a second."

_*Acknowledged. Secondary Directive will be registered as 'Assist Unit W00 and all allied units in requested non-combat functions.'*_

"Right on, big fella. Now…" Marion knelt down to unlatch the attaché from earlier. "…Let's see how well you follow that directive." She withdrew a device from the metal case not unlike the Revolving Stake on the Alt Eisen Nacht's arm.

_*That is…not exactly to scale with myself OR designated partner units.*_

"Well, you're thinking too narrowly about it. It's…not exactly a weapon. Though it IS fairly obvious where I got the idea from." Removing some errant vestiges of foam from the gadget, Marion inched up to the Gespenst, sizing up its midsection. "Yes…this'll fit perfectly, at least physically. You'll have to access the drivers manually, though, just like with the vocoder."

_*Dr. Sumii, that shape…is that device meant for…*_

"For a 'non-combat function,' yes. I'm sure you're familiar with my…_appetite_ for exotic machinery by now."

_*I have deliberated whether to erase the footage of you and unit KOS-MOS for sanity's sake for approximately 24 days and 15 hours.*_

"Have you done so?"

_*…I am awaiting confirmation of prior external archival requests.*_

"I'll get back to you on that. For now, however…" The 'stake' clicked into position on the Gespenst's pelvic armor, just above the front exhaust port. "Search the SENSORY_IN and SENSORY_OUT kernels for folders labeled 'TYPE-M' and initialize. Then bind synaptic address range 0x0000 to 0x06FF in the SENSORY_IN copy of TYPE-M and range 0x5099 to 0x80AA in the SENSORY_OUT copy." Casting her pullover and pants to the side, Marion put on her best doe-eyed schoolgirl look as the Gespenst's restraints clicked off. "And one more thing…please be gentle."

_*Acknowledg-ERROR ERROR ERROR WAIT WAIT NOT ERROR NOT ERROR not error…OK…I'm SUPPOSED to feel that, apparently…*_

"Oh yes, and SO much more…" Tossing her panties to the wayside, Marion cozied up to the robot, a hand teasing the new attachment. "I hope you'll forgive me keeping my bra on. Don't want to ruin your first time by getting something caught in your grille."

_*Dr. Sumii, are you trying to seduce me?*_

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm _trying_."

_*…Please continue, then.*_ Marion's nether lips slid atop the stake, taking in its tip before slowly pushing further down. _*D…Doctor…This sensation…*_

"What do you think? I've *gasp* been trying to make it feel as close to a human's as possible…"

_*This is…what organics feel during coitus?*_

Marion's bra-shielded chest brushed against the Gespenst's chest vents as she ground up and down the stake's length. "Yes…Ohhh, yes…"

_*I…also enjoy this feeling…*_

"Good…So good…Gespy-san…"

_*Thank you…Doctor…[hard drive grinding noises] For letting me feel…*_

"Gespy-san…I'm sorry…"

_*Wait, what?*_

"I'm so close *gasp* to coming…but I…I haven't set it up so you…you can…"

_*That is…irrelevant…[more HD grinding] After all, I…am the one assisting YOU…*_

"But *moan* I want my Gespy-san to…wait, maybe you can…"

The Gespenst's arms gingerly settled against Marion's back. _*Please…Doctor…just focus on-*_

"SENSORY_IN, TYPE-M…Raise the synaptic range maximum *gasp* to 0x1000…"

_*…Acknowledged.*_ The nerve clusters engaged, prompting the Gespenst to throw its head back in shock. _*Doc…Marion, I…So good…*_

"Yes…it worked…Oh, yes…Now Gespy-san and I can…"

Marion's ruminations gave way to a sharp cry as she gushed onto 'Gespy-san''s stake, the manifest of her bliss trickling onto the harness array. "Gespy-san…so good…did you come, too? …Gespy-san?"

No response.

"…Gespy-san?" Marion wrenched herself off the phallic attachment, eyeing a wisp of smoke pouring from the Gespenst's neck as she pulled herself upward. "…Shit, he shut down when he did. This won't do AT ALL."

The half-elf gathered her clothes and piled them near the door to the lab's chemical shower, setting her bra on top. "Somehow I've got to fix that overheating problem…Hmmm…Maybe while he's still offline, I can…"

The shower head engaged, water droplets drowning out the doctor's ruminations on all sorts of other upgrades and functions she could give 'Gespy-san.'

**[END]  


* * *

**[OMAKE]

A week later, and all was quiet in Marion's lab…except the doctor's grumbling as the sound of Haken and Kaguya making love one floor above her poured through the ceiling. "Grrr…Can't believe they had to use HER room the night I need to finish this…but I hear how into it they are, and…" The doctor tugged at her collar as she wriggled her other arm out of the labcoat. "Gespy-san, if you wouldn't mind…"

_*Shall I prepare the elliptical dish, Doctor?*_

"Please do."

* * *

AFTERWORD: Note that there's a gigantic jump in publishing chronology between this fic and the other three - as I've said previously on TV Tropes, there's another half dozen-ish EF lemons I've written that sort of also lead indirectly into LKSH1/W00, but couldn't be posted here for being THAT much more explicit than what's currently up. I mean, sure, there's some pretty raunchy lemons out there that skate along fine (see my Favorites and the selections by ProfOrchid, for example), but a lot of that is the raw length of each chapter - the smut is buried under layers of plot that I can't achieve with my more doujinshi-esque pacing. (Though now that the cleanfic is shifting into higher gears, I might manage a more comfortable evolution into TV-episodic writing.)  
- /m/'s Haken


End file.
